Take Your Sweet Time Smitchie
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: When Mitchie unexpectedly breaks up with Shane she promises to come back. Four years later a shock brings them back together! Read and Review!


**Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney: Smitchie **

**Lyrics in italics**

**Disclaimer I own Nothing**

**(Shane's POV)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

"_It isn't a crime to want A little space to breathe But, you will be fine The sun again will shine on you Whatever you do"_

"Shane," my girlfriend of a year and a half said softly. I looked at her.

"Yeah!?!" I said looking back at the notebook.

"I think it's best if we take a break from each other!" She said.

Shocked I looked up. "What?"

"I just need some time to figure out what I want in my life! What's right for me! If you're right for me." She said softly.

I stood up and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"If you want this then I'll agree to it!" she nodded and I kissed her forehead and nodded then said "Goodbye Mitchie!"

"Goodbye Shane!" She whispered softly before grabbing her purse and walking out on me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I've never been so heart broken.

"_Take your sweet, sweet time Cause I'll be here when you change your mind Take your sweet, sweet time I'll be here for you baby, anytime Ooh Ooh"_

I haven't heard from Mitchie in a about 4 years. I am worried about her and I am always thinking about her. I love her so much!!!

My phone rang out.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Hey Bro!" my brother Nate said.

"Hey man!" I said to my brother. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" He said. "Cat wanted me to ask you to come to dinner at our place."

Nate and Caitlyn Geller got married when they were 21 now they are 22 now and I am 23.

"Uh yeah sure!" I answered him grabbing my jacket. "Be there in 15!!"

And we hung up. Nate lives a block over so I decided to walk as I walked down the street I noticed a moving truck at a house that has been for sell for awhile.

_I'm feeling you pull away 'Cause letting go isn't easy for me But you'll never fly With someone else's wings, I know Wherever you go_

I wasn't really paying attention and accidently bumped into someone.

"Woah dude watch where your going!" A boy said who was about 15.

"Sorry!" I said. He looked really familiar.

"Shane?" He said. I nodded. "You don't recognize me?" He asked shocked. I shook my head. "It's me Andrew Torres! Mitchie's brother!!"

I stared at him in complete a total shock. "Seriously?!??!?" I stuttered out. He nodded. "Wow! Nice to see you again!"

"You too!" He said.

I heard a loud shriek and before I could register what was happening a girl threw their arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"_Take your sweet, sweet time Cause I'll be here when you change your mind Take your sweet, sweet time I'll be here for you baby, anytime Ooh Ooh"_

"OMG! Shane I've missed you!!!" She squealed after she pulled away I immediately recognized her as Marissa Torres. Marissa is Drew's twin.

"I missed you too Maris!" I said.

"Drew! Maris!" I heard a voice call from the door.

"Out here!" Drew yelled. I saw a beautiful women walk towards us.

"Mitchie!" I breathed deeply. Her beautiful brown eyes widened.

"Shane?" she sounded shocked. I nodded. She turned to her siblings. "Guys go inside and order pizza."

They nodded said goodbye to me and walked inside.

"So um How are you?" I asked her.

"Ok!" She answered. "How bout you?"

"Same!" I answered. "Why didn't you come back!?!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

Confused I answered "Not really!"

"_I will never stand in your way Wherever your heart may lead you I will love you the same And I will be your comfort everyday Do you hear the words I say?"_

"I was planning to come back really I was. I was packed and everything but then it happened and I had to change all my plans!" She explained.

I was still seriously confused.

"Then what happened?" I asked her.

"My parents died three years ago, Shane. I had to provide for my family." Tears forming in her brown eyes, I quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why didn't you come back though? I would have helped you, I love you and those two and you know it!" I said slightly hurt.

She pulled back shaking her head. "I would never ask you to do that!"

"Well what if I'm offering to! Right now! I want to be with you and to help you!" I said looking straight in her eyes.

She shook her head. "You can't Shane, it's not your responsibility!"

"_Take your sweet, sweet time Cause I'll be here when you change your mind Take your sweet, sweet time I'll be here for you baby, anytime Ooh Ooh"_

"I want to help you Mitch! I love you!" I said stubbornly. My cell phone rang out.

"One sec!" I said to Mitchie. I answered the phone.

"WHAT NATHANIAL!?!?!?!?" I said extremely annoyed. I noticed Mitchie heading back in side. "Be there soon!" I said and hung up and raced after her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I'm not letting you go! Not again!" I said quietly. "Please just give me a chance!"

She thought for a moment before speaking. "We'll get back together but just let me deal with my family right now ok?"

I smiled "Fine with me!" And with that we kissed.

"_I will be here...for you I will be here...ooh I'll, I will be here...Ooooh"_


End file.
